Playing with fire
by sineadsalvat0re
Summary: Luna is Lexi's long time friend. When Lexi doesn't return from a visit to Stefan, Luna set's out to find her. Little does she know she's set herself on a journey of danger, love and risks, and a extreme game of playing with fire.
1. Preface

"Don't."

The splinters of the wooden stake rubbed against the bare skin on my chest, occasionally puncturing through my flesh and sending tingles of pain through my body. I tried to hold my gaze on his eyes, which bordered carelessly into mine.

I shuffled back further so my back was pressed against the stone wall behind me. He mirrored my movements, the stake never leaving my body.

"Damon," I whispered, my voice barley loud enough for a vampire to hear, let alone a human.

I kept putting all my strength into hauling myself up from the ground, some way to find the will to do it. But each time, the tranquilizer was to strong. The vervain made me weak. My broken leg wasn't healing. I was going to die.

Damon brought his face close to mine. "You're strong, Luna." He muttered. "Took alot of vervain to get you down,"

"Shutup, Damon," I croaked. "Kill me. Godsake, kill me."

Damon shook his head, that familiar smirk creeping onto his perfect lips. With one swift movement, he used his free hand to push my knee down to the floor at such a angle it broke cleanly.

I screamed in pain.

"Why?" He murmered. "This is so much more fun,"

I whimpered as i reached to touch my knee, which was now sticking out in a unsual position. It wasn't healing. Why wasn't healing?

"Why arent i healing?" I asked coldly.

Damon grinned and made a pout. "That's the vervain. See, when you have so much of it, it starts to effect all of your usefull senses and quirks. Like healing."

I swallowed, in a attempt to gulp back tears. The first time i had felt them coming on in over 100 years. I wasn't about to let them fall infront of Damon.

Slowly, Damon brought his lips to my neck, tracing them softly up to my jawline.

"Such a shame," He said. "Wasting such a pretty little thing like you..."

"Why waste me then?" I mumbled. "Why not spare me?"

"Because, i'm a dick." He laughed, applying a excrusiating amount of pressure on the stake, the tip piercing my skin.

"I know," I grunted, my eyes flicking down as blood trickled down onto the floor. "Ow."

Damon cruelly twisted the stake in my stomach. I cried out again.

"Hurts?"

I gritted my teeth and nodded.

"Hurt Lexi too."

Growling at the sound of her name, i used all my strength to place my hands on his shoulders and push him backwards, sending him toppling into the rack of books behind him.

I took the oppertunity to claw the walls, pulling myself to my feet. Both legs gave way at the weight, but i held tight to the shelves of Damons house, doing everything i could to escape.

"Bitch," I heard Damon mutter. He flitted infront of me in a instant. "That was stupid."

I shook my head, backing up slowly.

Damon grabbed me by the neck, slamming my useless body into the wall. I felt it crumble.

"You don't do that." He snapped. "You play by my rules. If i am going to spare you, you do as i say. Got that?"

Without hesitation, i nodded. I didn't want my dead body to die, not just yet.

He growled and threw me across the room, smashing straight into his wine cabinit. Waterfalls of glass cut deep into my skin. I didn't whimper this time. I simply embraced the pain.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The cold wind sliced my cheeks, flushing them rosey pink against my pale face. I felt unknowing, here. Completely lost in a place i should know so well. Somewhere i was unwelcome, though nobody had pushed me away. Like i was totally unwanted, or worse, invisible. Never the less, just being there gave me a warm sensation, spreading from the pit of my stomach and filling me with memories, both good and bad. I had missed this. I had missed the way home felt. I had missed everything about it. The memory of my mother rushed into my head, forcing itself upon me. Her hand was in mine, we were walking to school, i was laughing. She picked me up and spun me around, sending me into fits of giggles. My brown ringlets swung in the summer breeze as the sun shone brightly down on us...  
><em>Stop, Luna.<em> I pushed away my soppy thoughts, straightened my leather jacket and set of at a brisk walk, heels clattering loudly against the wet pavement. The rain hammered down furiously, soaking me to the bone. The droplets drenched my hair, my usual black voluminousness curls damp and only slightly wavy. I cursed my jacket for not having a hood.  
>I also knew that my makeup, heavy, black mascara and eyeliner would be running down my face, making me look like a broken hearted girl walking home in the rain from her now ex boyfriends house. That or some evil teenager on a rampage to get revenge for something petty.<br>I sighed and looked up at the sky. The sky, despite it only being 6oclock, was black, layered with dark thick clouds. I didn't care, so long as it wasn't sunny.  
>I didn't want another episode of 1923 happening. The day i almost died from that fat yellow ball in the sky, bearing down and sizzling my skin. It was not pleasant and i didn't plan on doing it again. Unless i was considering suicide, of course. If you could call it that, as it's not really taking a life. It's a life that's already been taken, that's just still here. Existing. I hadn't resorted to that option quite yet, but it wasn't last on my list.<p>

I knew exactly where i would go first. Within seconds, i sprinted flat out to the Salvatore brothers house. The wind whizzed by my face, slicing my pale cheeks. In all my 130 years, i had not yet experienced anything quite exhilarating as a flat out vampire run. It was like flying, the whole world disappearing around you. Your hair blows back furiously, and you feel free.  
>I obviously reached my destination within seconds. Big, old, and unchanged. It stuck out like a sore thumb against the wrest of the modern town. The 3 tree's which were somehow still alive, still there. The dark porch in which i stood on many occasions, most likely wearing a corset which was way to tight and uncomfortable. It brought back memories, the porch, the driveway, even the car. Half were pleasant and the other half were nightmares. I hadn't thought about all of this before i made the decision. I smiled. I was here now, and i might as well continue what i came for.<br>I took a few hesitant steps towards the huge oak door. The doorbell was just how i remembered, and a grin grew on my lips. I reached out quickly and rang it before i changed my mind. It rang like a windchime, they still hadn't installed one of those modern, electrical ones. Damon would probably all for it, if was here with Stefan. I was fully aware of their relationship and how the shots are called. Damon does his best to destroy Stefan's life, and Stefan tries to avoid him. Damon has won countless times, i have heard.  
>The door opened. The slender, tall, dark figure stood before me, his familiar smirk on his face. Smug. He held a short glass of some kind of alcoholic beverage in his right hand, reminding me that he had always been a heavy drinker, ever since i knew him. He used his free hand to reach out and rest on the door frame, blocking my entrace. He held his glass up in a respectfull way.<br>"Luna."  
>I swallowed. "Damon."<p> 


End file.
